


The Side Effects of Telepathic Sex

by Vigs



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigs/pseuds/Vigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word exploration of the Master's relationship with Lucy. Refers to a past relationship with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Side Effects of Telepathic Sex

He hadn’t meant to reveal, but shoving his mind into hers was just too good.  
  
“Who was the man with the beard?” she asks when he is sated and the sheets are stained.  
  
“Me,” he tells her, and expects the obvious questions.  _How did you change? Will you change again? Who was that man you were having sex with?_  
  
“You always were handsome,” she says instead, and curls up next to him as if he’s not the reason she’s bruised and bleeding and sore.  
  
His arms fit around her perfectly, and maybe he does love her, just a little bit.


End file.
